A Life Forever Altered
by WeasleyTwin1
Summary: A fic about Remus...before Hogwarts...and before the bite. My telling of his early life.
1. Default Chapter Title

# A Life Forever Altered

Part One

## By: WeasleyTwin1

A/N: Hello, again I'm back with another fic for you all. I really don't like the title but I couldn't think of anything better, oh well. This is about Remus before he comes to Hogwarts. This is just a preview of it. Hopefully it will get better, well actually it does get better. Read and review. Enjoy.

Chapter One

"Remus!"

Mum was calling to me from the doorway, but I was too engrossed in my drawing to pay much attention to her other then to note that she had called. I continued to draw, my brow furrowed in concentration. I wanted this picture to be perfect, of course with Mum all my pictures where perfect, but I wanted this one to be special.

"Remus!!"

She called again but still I drew on.

"Remus J. Lupin! Get in here now!"

I groaned. When she used that tone it was something important. I closed my sketchbook and tied my pencils together and headed for the house. Mum was still in the doorway, she shook her head then smiled. I sheepishly smiled back.

"Yes, Mum."

Mum shook her head again and a curl of her brown hair fell over he eyes, she pushed it back.

"I need you to go into town and get some herbs from Widow Welnith."

I groaned and Mum fixed me with one of her reproachful glares and said:

"Show respect, Remus."

"Sorry, Mum," I smiled sheepishly again. "It's just…she gives me the collywobbles." I shuddered thinking of "Old" Welniths' penetrating gaze.

"I know dear but we'll need those herbs in order to get through the winter."

I snorted my disagreement with her, as winter was still several months away. She gave me the look again.

"You're father won't be home for another few weeks. I just received an owl from him and his assignment will take longer then expected and I've got my hands full here," she gestured to the pile of magical objects on her worktable. "Dear Heather O'Leary is convinced that he wand has been jinxed and Katerina asked me to look into her cauldron, which has been spewing awful, green sludge. So far I've found nothing wrong with them," she gazed at the objects in question, a crease furrowing her brow.

"You'll find the problem, Mum, you always do. You can un-curse and de-jinx anything," I said beaming up at her. I was proud of her-she was a curse breaker. There was nothing that she couldn't fix…nothing. Even all her teachers at Hogwarts had said as much when they visited.

"Everyone comes to you when they've got a problem. They know you're the best, you know you're the best." 

A frown came across her mouth but then she smiled.

"I just hope that the odds never catch up with me. This is a very dangerous…"

"…field of magic," we finished together, for the hundredth time, and then we laughed.

"Yes, but we've wandered from the subject, which of course was your intent," she glared at me, but there was laughter, not reproach sparkling in her eyes. I smile mischievously back.

"Can't blame me for trying," I replied, Mum laughed.

"You are so much like your father, Remus. I wish he could be here more, but they keep him busy in the Ministry," there was worry in her voice and a thoughtful expression on her face. 

Father worked for the Ministry of Magic, his specialty was recognizing the rise of powerful Dark Magic and putting and end to the threat. He was a powerful wizard. 

I frowned a little as mum shook her head and smiled to me.

"Better get a move on, Remus. Widow Welnith will have the herbs all ready for you. Here's the money," she handed me a leather pouch containing the money. "There should be enough left for you to get something at the sweetshop."

"Thanks Mum!" I smiled

She returned the smile then tousled my hair. I left the house, Mum was standing in the doorway waving and smiling, and then she suddenly got a preoccupied look on her face. I waved back, shouted, "I love you!" then turned my back on her and the house.

Well more to come…


	2. Default Chapter Title

# A Life Forever Altered

Part II

By: WeasleyTwin1

A/N: Here's the next chapter. For those of you wondering, Remus has not been bitten yet, that won't happen for another few chapters. You get to meet some other people that you know in this part and you get to see more of Remus' artistic talent. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

Town.

When one thinks of a town most think of a place that is full of exciting people to meet and places to go. Well, to me town was none of these things; it was just a place an hour away from our home. There was one redeeming quality about it though; it was a very picturesque place. Set in the bottom of a valley, with a small river running thorough it forming a lake on the northern border. It was a landscape every artist died to paint or sketch and many came to do just that. Of course, I had already painted it and in many different ways. In fact one of my views was in the sitting room of our house. Mum liked it best of all, even though I sketched it when I was eight and now at ten my skills had improved. 

Our house was on the very border of this beautiful view. Away from the town proper in case…just in case the unthinkable happened and one of Mum's cursed items backfired, this way only we would receive the backlash from whatever spell was placed on the item. So far, of course, this hadn't happened, yet. There were, though, many witches and wizards who had died as a result of a backfired curse. Often times death would be preferred over some of the things Mum had told me about those that had survived and while, to me, things like growing extra arms or legs might seem useful, to those it had happened to it wasn't. There were other far worse things that could happen to you as well, getting trapped in the cursed object or becoming a slave to the wizard responsible for the curse. I shudder to think of those things. Father's job, scouting out Dark Magic for the Ministry is just as dangerous and in that field there are no survivor stories, just a long wall in the Ministry building commemorating those that had died and a ceremony every year where more names are placed on the wall. I guess someday I'll have a job like that after I get out of Hogwarts…that is if I ever show any magical abilities.

I sighed as I continued to walk. I just hope I don't turn out to be a squib. I shuddered at the thought, but it was a thought that was plaguing me and had been for the last few weeks. I stopped to look at the lake, the reflections quivering slightly as the breeze ran across the water. I sat down on the waters edge and began to do what I always did when I was thinking, I began to draw. The light was perfect and I lost myself in my drawing and soon all my worries vanished. After a few minutes I had yet another, lake view picture. Perhaps, someday Mum would buy me that set of enchanted pencils and paints that is every artists dream. The ones that make the pictures move. I could imagine the lake shimmering as it was now, captured forever in a painting, and perhaps even painted by me. I gazed at my reflection in the water and wondered if the scrawny, boy reflected there, with the bright amber eyes and lopsided grin, would ever be anything. Would I be like my parents, involved in some dangerous branch of magic or would I not. I shuddered again, this time with all the unspoken fears in my mind. As shuddering reminds me of fear and uneasiness I remembered that Old Welnith's house was my destination. I groaned as I rose from my spot and I continued on my journey. 

Old Welnith was not a bad witch, she was just a little…odd, no strange, no weird would be the best way to describe her. Most called her eccentric, but we just called her weird. Her specialty was in Herbology. She also had another calling which made any visit to her worth it. She was an excellent cook. Cooking and Herbology, perfect combination if you ask me, and most of us loved her cooking it was the highlight of any visit. She always seemed to have large and never-ending amounts of cakes, candies and cookies, so of course we loved her, can't beat sugar. Quickly, I thought about what day it was and tried to rack my brain thinking what the treat of the day would be. Was it chocolate cake day? Was it toffee day? Was it those really good little cookie things she always seemed to have day? I wasn't sure and the more I thought about it the more I wondered what she would have…

Suddenly I felt mud hit me in the head and it was followed by laughter. I knew who it was without even turning around.

"Hello, Remus," said a slimy voice, it was Severus Snape and his two cronies, Tate and Glen the terror twins.

"Severus," I said curtly and continued on my way.

Some more mud became acquainted with my head as well as a few rocks. Oh, how I wish I knew the Curse of the Bogies, I'd use it right now. But, I continued to walk.

"It must be hard being ugly…" 

I snorted, as Severus had no room to talk about looks with his angular face and greasy black hair. I had seen dead things that where more pleasant to look at.

"…but to be a squib must be the worse thing ever," Severus said, a certain sneer in his voice caused me to stop and turn around. He smiled viciously at me, as my face grew red with anger.

"You…you…you…."

I couldn't think of anything better to say. I just stood there blubbering, you…you. Tate and Glen began to laugh and Severus joined in. I felt my face growing redder by the second. Was I growing angry because Severus dared to say such a thing or was my anger spawned by my fear that he was right?

"The Great Curse Breaker and Dark Destroyer bore a Squib. Who'd of thought it would be possible that such a magical family would find itself in such an embarrassing situation." 

I just stood there anger filling every part of me.

"Perhaps, you are a jinx to your family. Perhaps, you are a curse."

I could feel my hatred for Severus growing with every passing second. My anger was growing as well as my fear of this truth that Severus was speaking. Could it be possible, I had wondered the same thing myself, everyone else had already shown the beginnings of magical abilities, even Severus. Was I to be the outcast in a village full of witches and wizards? Perhaps, I should just resign myself to that fact. 

"Poor, Squib, you'll never live up to your parents expectations. You'll be here while the rest of us go on to Hogwarts. Poor, poor Remus the Squib."

That was it. I turned my face to Severus and glared at him. He, of course, returned the glare with his little black eyes. It was then that I felt a strange twitching in my fingertips.

"Petrificus Totalus!" 

I yelled it, not knowing where the words came from or worse then that what its effect would be to Severus. Somewhere, in the back of my mind I prayed that I wouldn't kill him, but that place was very far back in my mind. I didn't have to worry about this fear for long because after I yelled those words Severus, Tate and Glen went rigid and fell over into the mud they had been throwing at me. I had preformed the Full Body Bind and without the use of a wand. For once I had the upper hand. Severus glared at me with a new hatred growing in his eyes. I meet his cold eyes with a cold calculating, superior look of my own.

"Come now, Severus there is no need to bow before me. At least not just yet." 

I smirked my lopsided grin at him and, after kicking some mud on them continued on my way into town.

A/N Again: Don't flame me for putting Severus in here, he wrote himself into this fic. I had no control over it. But, don't worry when Remus gets bit, Severus won't find out about it, so it keeps with the book. Oh and Rowling owns these characters, except for Tate and Glen. Read and Review.


	3. Default Chapter Title

# A Life Forever Altered

Part III

By: WeasleyTwin1

A/N: Here's the next part. And before you ask, no Remus does not get bitten in this part either, that's later. 

Chapter Three

I smirked to myself as I walked toward Old Welnith's house. I had just performed my first magic spell. I wasn't a squib! And I had had a little revenge against Severus. Surely, now he would think twice before saying another thing to me. My smirk widened into a full fledged smile the more I thought about Severus and company lying in the street, their bodies unable to move, their mouths unable to shout for help. It was the best thing in the world. Well, not as good as finding out I really was a wizard-to-be, but almost. 

"Ah young Remus, is it I see?" said Old Welnith as she opened the door before I even knocked.

"Yes, Ma'am. Mum sent me…"

I stopped speaking as I looked up at Old Welnith. She was looking at me with that penetrating gaze. The gaze that I had always feared, I hugged my sketchbook to my chest trying to find some strength from it. Her eyes focused on mine and I could not look away. She was reading me with her strange violet eyes. We stood for several minutes, in which I felt that every fear and every wish I had was being extracted from me and put into her memory. It was a strange sensation and one that I wasn't very keen on having happen to me again. She blinked and I shook my head, snapped out of the daze she had put me in. I shivered.

"I sense the use of great magic in you," 

Was that a look of alarm on her face, perhaps even fear? She smiled then said:

"Without the use of a wand either, I see. Very powerful magic you have wielded. Very powerful magic you will need."

I felt a little fear at her words, but ignored it. I shivered again as she fixed me with her violet gaze. I had heard that she excelled also at Divination, could've been a seer…

Old Welnith shook her head then smiled at me and pointed me in the direction of her table. The table actually, the one that always held the treats, today it held some bread and some circular rolls with cinnamon on them. I wondered if they were as good as they looked, and took no time in picking one up and biting into it. It was delicious. She had outdone herself this time. Old Welnith smiled at me again.

"Eat as many as you like, young Remus, you will need your strength."

"Oh, I came for some…" I started to say with my mouth full.

"Some herbs that your Mother needs, yes I know. They are in my workroom, let me get them," I handed her the money pouch and she smiled then left the room.

I was halfway through my second cinnamon roll when I noticed she had her tarot cards out. I knew a little of tarot, enough to know what each card meant. I never put much stock in it though. I continued to shove cinnamon rolls in my mouth and kept my gaze in the direction where Old Welnith would return. My eyes, though wandered to the tarot cards on the table. I seemed unable to turn away from them; it was as if they were calling to me. I looked at them and saw Death and the Lion, a sudden traumatic change, but strength to be gained from it, is what the cards said. I saw other cards as well but I was somehow drawn to those two cards. I stood and reached my hand towards the cards to touch them but I quickly withdrew my hand, as I didn't want to upset the reading. I had a terrible feeling about those cards though, but I didn't know what it was, just something wrong about them. I looked at them one more time then sat back down in the chair opposite them, my gaze still lingering on them from the corner of my eye. I shivered and wondered whose reading it was. How could one gain strength from a traumatic change, I wondered? 

Soon, Old Welnith returned with a pouch full of herbs. Her gaze brushed the tarot cards and she raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, looked to the floor and stuffed the remains of my third cinnamon roll into my mouth. Did she know that I had looked and even dared to almost touch them? Old Welnith gave me the herb pouch and the remains of the money pouch, which was considerably lighter, but enough for me to satisfy my sugar needs-Chocolate Frogs here I come, I thought to myself. Her gaze fell to my sketchbook.

"Drawing again, young Remus?"

I nodded mutely at her, as my mouth was full again.

"May I look?"

I held out my book to her and she smiled as she took it from me. I hid my face from her sight as she looked over my drawings. I really didn't like people looking at my work, other then my parents. I suppose I was a little embarrassed that anyone else would take an interest in my drawings. I hazarded a glance towards her, her face was unreadable as she turned page after page in my book. I took another cinnamon roll.

"Ever consider working with clay or perhaps casting silver or pewter?"

It was the last statement I expected from her. "These are really bad." or"Interesting first try." where phrases I would've expected not a question about another art form. I was speechless. She grinned a conspiratorial sort of grin at me.

"What you think you're the only person in this village with talent?"

I shook my head vigorously. Was she saying she was an artist too?

Old Welnith rose and gestured me to follow her, which I did. We walked down the hall past closed doors and decorated walls. Past tables with small glass items on them and cabinets that held their secrets within. I was awed by the sheer size of her house; from the outside it didn't look this big. I craned my head around trying to see everything at the same time. At the end of the hall was another closed door; this one was flanked by two small columns on which stood two unicorn statues. Welnith shot a grin at me.

Did the two unicorns just bow to her? 

I looked closely at them, not wanting to touch them but finding my hands rise and my fingers touch the mane of one of the creatures. Its small head nuzzled my finger and I jumped back a little startled by it. Statues didn't normally move unless…

"You are an artist…you've got those magical clays and stuff…the stuff that makes things move…" 

I was sputtering and I knew it, but it was all so amazing. Old Welnith chuckled a little as she petted the other unicorn. It whinnied and threw its mane across its shoulder and blinked its eyes at her.

"Yes, you have found out my secret young Remus," she smiled and laughed at the astonishment on my face, then she pointed to the unicorn on her right, "This is Diaramund and this," she pointed to the one on her left, "is Cowinna. They came from the same slab of marble and yes it was the magical stuff that makes things move."

The two unicorns pranced in place and shot identical mischievous looks at me. What was the most outstanding feature about them were their violet eyes, which seemed to see everything. They bowed again then became immobile, but there was still an alive glint to their eyes.

Old Welnith opened the door and what I saw inside made me awestruck again. It was a circular room that was nothing but windows, a perfect room for an artist. Leaning against some of the windows were canvases that held breath taking landscapes and others that were still life of flowers. One "corner" of the room held a tall slab of marble that was partially finished while another "corner" held an easel with a covered canvas. My eyes lingered on this canvas. Old Welnith followed my gaze.

"You wish to know what is under it right."

I shook my head.

"Very well. It's a commissioned work."

She walked over to it and I followed completely entranced by everything. We reached the easel and she turned to look at me, then she removed the cloth and I saw two bright blue eyes covered with moons shaped spectacles staring at me. 

"Albus Dumbledore, the new Headmaster at Hogwarts," she said as I continued to look at the portrait. It was perfect. Dumbledore waved at me excitedly. "I've painted the last five Hogwarts Headmasters," she said with no arrogance in her voice, "I must tell you Dumbledore was by far the best subject. He has a great sense of humor."

I continued to look at the portrait. So he would be the Headmaster I would be up against if I chose to make trouble. I smiled at Dumbledore and waved at him he returned the wave and the smile then I saw him frown for a moment. Then it happened, I felt the surging of powerful magic around me.

"You have happiness now…"

It was Old Welnith talking. She was using that far away voice. I stood froze in place like the unicorn statues outside. Suddenly the wind outside began to stir and Dumbledore disappeared from his portrait. I stared in horror at her.

"You have happiness now, but soon…very soon all you know and have will be lost to you. You're precious world and all that you know will be pushed away from you, far beyond your reach. Fear, pain and death will follow you young Remus. Your life will be one that is shattered. A life forever altered by coming events. You will never know happiness again. Never. Fear. Pain. Death! Evil powers lurking in the darkness will take everything from you and leave you as hollow as a reed upon the lake. Evil dark powers lurking in waiting… waiting for the time to come. Many lives shall be lost…many…many…"

Old Welnith fainted, taking out some fragile glass vials of paint with her. I stood there, still froze, but then I bolted from the room, down the hall and out the door. Herbs, money, rolls, sketchbook and all that I had seen forgotten. All I could feel was fear and that fear was overpowering my mind and me. I felt warm tears falling down my face and lowered my head as I ran aimlessly away from that house. 

Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks near the lake. It was there that I fell to the ground in a sobbing heap on the lakes edge. I kept trying to stop crying, tried to push away the fear I felt at what Old Welnith had said. Was it a prediction of things to come? Often times she was wrong about everything, but for some reason, I couldn't dispel, I felt that she was right, the words she uttered true. I felt the magic coming from her as she spoke those words. They must be true. 

I looked up across the lake and tried to think about what could happen that would alter my life so much. I looked into the lake again and this time saw my tear streaked reflection gazing back at me. What could change the life of a scrawny ten-year-old boy, I thought as my tears fell into the lake, making circle patterns in the water that soon faded into nothing. 

TO BE CONTINUED……


	4. Default Chapter Title

# A Life Forever Altered

Part Four: Of Omens Told in the Cards

By: WeasleyTwin1

A/N: Here's chapter four. Nope no werewolf bites yet, that's much later chapter 6 or 7 I think. J. K.Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters. 

­

Chapter Four: Of Omens Told in the Cards

"Hello, Remus."

Soon my tear-streaked reflection was soon joined by a smiling reflection and I found myself smiling in return when I saw who it was. I turned and looked up at Katie, the daughter of Mum's best friend. She smirked at me then shook her head.

"You look awful, Remus. What happened?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

"Nothing, just visited Old Welnith for Mum and you know how she is." 

Katie smiled and stirred the water with her finger. I watched her fascinated by the way the light captured her so well. Her amber hair looked like gold had been spun into it as the sun danced around her, reflecting off the lake. Then she looked at me, some of her hair straying into face; she brushed it aside unperturbed by it. 

"Yes…I do," 

Was that a haunted look in her hazel eyes? Did Old Welnith give her a prediction at one time, such as mine or was I merely jumping to conclusions?

"I just passed by her place and she told me to give you these. That you'd…left them behind."

Katie handed me everything that I had left behind including the last cinnamon roll, with a raised eyebrow. I smiled a little sheepishly and thought to myself: Old Welnith gives a prediction that she'll no doubt forget yet she remembers about something a trivial as a roll and who was suppose to take it.

"Thanks," I said to Katie as she returned to her attentions to the water. 

"You must have been in a awful hurry if you left your book behind."

I shrugged then began to stir the water myself, trying to avoid her gaze. I didn't want to tell her about the prediction. She laughed and slapped some water at me playfully. I returned the water attack and soon we were both engaged in a great water battle, slapping water back and forth at each other. Katie sent a big wave at me, which practically drenched me. I almost retuned the volley but decided against it. I glared in mock anger.

"I'll find another way to get you back, like I did Severus and his gang."

Katie suddenly burst out laughing. I looked insulted at her laughter, but she shook her head and signaled me to wait.

"You…" Katie was talking between laughter wanting to be let free. "...You did the full… body bind on them?! I wondered who had left them that way… I should've known it was you…"

Katie began to laugh again as I nodded my head at her with all seriousness. I smirked my lopsided grin at her and soon began to laugh as well. How could I not, Katie's laughter was so infectious, I usually did begin to laugh shortly after she would. We would stop only to look at one another and begin anew. For these few minutes I forgot everything; my meeting with Severus, my visit to Old Welnith's house and most of all her prediction.

"You've not changed at all Remus," Katie said still trying not to laugh; her eyes glinted mischievously at me. 

"You have though," I smiled at her and she blushed at the complement. 

"Well, thank you," she spoke quietly.

There was silence for a few seconds in which Katie stirred the water again and I scrambled to find something to say that would break the silence. 

"You'll be getting a letter soon I suppose for Hogwarts," Katie said as she gave me a sideways glance. I smiled.

"Yes, I can hardly wait. What's it like at Hogwarts?"

She looked up at me.

"You'll love it," 

Katie smiled and began to spin her tale about Hogwarts. I sat entranced by her every word, as I had once before when she would tell me stories of far away places. When she spoke it was like you were there, wherever that place was, not matter how ridicules it may have been. I had soared on the wings of birds and swam with mer-folk, I had seen battles of forgotten times and had been a witness to the burning of Joan of Arc. I had seen hundreds of events both historical and fantastical that had been woven by Katie's grand storytelling abilities. 

As she spoke I saw the castle of Hogwarts looming before me both wonderfully spectacular and freighenly grand. I saw the boats carrying first years to the tunnels. Hagrid, the huge gamekeeper was so vivid in her description that I nearly scream when she described him. I saw the Great Hall illuminated for the feast, then for Halloween and Christmas and finally the end of the year feast and the awarding of the House Cup. The school year passed quickly before my eyes.

The halls came alive with the sounds of students calling to one another and professors administering point deductions and detentions to those unfortunate mischief-makers. Filch, the slimy caretaker, taking care of the detentions and administering uncalled for punishments to non-offenders. Professor McGonagall's stern face peering at her transfiguration class. A fiery haired Weasley causing trouble. Headmaster Dumbledore's absentminded gaze and fetish for lemon drops all came through her telling as if they were there in front of me. Each person on staff and the students came alive as she spoke. 

Quidditch, ah quidditch, was a blur of fourteen players, dressed in house colors. Yellow for Hufflepuff, Blue for Ravenclaw, Green for Slytherin and Red for Gryffindor. Bludgers making attempes to dislodge players as the Beaters flew tirelessly aiming their blows to beat the Bludgers away. The Quaffle being passed between Chasers and into one of the goals. The elusive Golden Snitch hovering around and fleeing again to avoid capture by the Seeker who searched the pitch for any sign of it. The Keeper surveying the whole of the field and waiting patiently for the opposing side to make an attempt at scoring. I flew with the team as they played their way to victory. It was a great ride.

Katie turned to me and smiled. I was still on the Quidditch pitch reveling in the victory and mocking the losing team viciously.

"It'll be good to have you there. I'll have someone from home to talk to." 

I shook my head to clear the view I had seen and smiled back at her.

"If you'd send me an owl once in a while I'd write back. I know that my penmanship is terrible but…"

"I'd love that!" she exclaimed at once. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before. It must be all the work they give us."

"I bet you're top in your class."

Katie smiled.

"I can tell you that' it's not easy to stay ahead of the second best in the class."

"You will. You'll even be Head Girl your final year I bet."

She blushed a little.

"I guess I could be," she said it like the thought never occurred to her. I was puzzled by this. Didn't every person who was first in their class have aspirations to be Head Boy or Head Girl? I would.

"Wouldn't it be great if you ended up in Gryffindor like me?"

"It would be," I flashed my grin at her. " I'd not want to end up in any other House and defiantly not Slytherin. I bet I know who'll end up there, Severus and his gang."

Katie fixed me with a look that questioned my House placement of Severus.

"I'm not sure Severus is that bad deep down. Not all Slytherins are bad."

It was no time for me to fix Katie with the same look she had used on me. I snorted my disagreement.

"No, really. This one girl that is in Slytherin is really nice."

How could two words like Slytherin and Nice go together? To my mind it was something impossible. 

"We have potions together, in fact she's my partner for the class. We talk a lot and she had some good ideas."

"Better not let anyone see you talking to her they'll think they have a traitor in their ranks," I smirked at her and she shook her head. 

"Well, at least she doesn't believe that only pure bloods should be let into Hogwarts. All the other Slytherins harbor the same feelings of Salazar Slytherin: No Muggle born children should be admitted to Hogwarts, only those of Pure Blood should be allowed. There's been a big brouhaha about that issue and all of it coming from Slytherin and from the mouth of one student in particular, Lucius Malfoy. Dark Magic run rampant in his family and I hear that they are all in league with You-Know-Who."

"Who?" I asked not really knowing anything about a You-Know-Who.

"Well I can't really say his name. I bet though that your father can tell you all about him. That's who he's been tracking for the last several years."

My eyes had grown big while she spoke. Wow, my father was tracking Big, Powerful, Dark Magic not just some small stuff. Cool. I looked at Katie and she nodded her head.

"Can't you say the name?" I asked hoping to hear what a truly evil wizard would call himself.

"I can tell you that rumor has it and I'm sure it's true, that he attended Hogwarts several years ago and even Graduated with high honors. He was Head Boy," said Katie evading the question about his name.

I laughed a little to myself. A nerdy Dark Wizard, oh what a riot.

"Wow, a real evil Dark Wizard graduated from Hogwarts."

"Yes. Well, it is the best school after all."

"True, I'd not go to another one."

Katie nodded and I looked at her again, wanting to know the name he used.

"Very well. Most people call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but his real name is, and don't make me say it again and don't go around yelling it out either. It's Lord Voldemort," she said shivering slightly and looking around as if merely invoking his name would bring him here. The name sent shivers up my spine.

"Enough of dark thoughts," Katie grinned at me and nodded her head. "I noticed that your money pouch still has some money in it after visiting Old Welnith. Let's go to the Sweetshop, since I'm sure you were headed in that direction afterwards."

"Of course I was."

I grinned at her and we both rose from the lakeshore, headed back into town and to the Sweetshop. 

*

Joseph Conrad's House of Sweets was the only place to go to fulfill any sugar needs. The building, which was deceptively small on the outside, was huge on the inside and filled to bursting with any sweet imaginable. Mr. Conrad carried all sweets, Wizard or Muggle from all corners of the world. It was a place that easily rivaled Honeydukes in Hogsmead, at least all the students said so and I have to reason to go against what they say. Mr. Conrad's was packed with so much candy it was a wonder how people could even fit in there at the height of candy season. Of course, they always managed to fill their orders for Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day with no problem and days even weeks in advance. Right now, however, the store was empty, as it was almost closing time. The only ones there were Mr. Conrad, his red point Siamese cat Isis and his son Darian. 

"Ah, young Mr. Lupin and the lovely Miss Anderson. How can I help you?" 

Isis walked across the counter and rubbed heads with me in greeting. I returned the rub and petted her, she purred contentedly as I looked at the shelves behind the counter. 

"Anything, new?" I asked as I continued to pet Isis.

There were always three things to remember when coming to Mr. Conrad's, always ask what's new, get Chocolate Frogs to collect the cards and don't leave with out getting Mr. Conrad's Special. This Special was the most excellent thing in the world. It was chocolate covered caramel with marshmallows, walnuts and cherries. They melted in your mouth when you ate them and you couldn't have just one, to sustain yourself you had to at least buy a dozen or more. They were heaven. My mouth was watering just thinking about them.

"Yes, I've gotten in loads of new candy since I last saw you," he pointed me in the direction of two tables and three shelves full of "New Items" "I suppose you'll be wanting your usual as well?" 

I nodded and turned my full attention on the treasure that lay before me. The tables were stacked with Muggle sweets from everywhere. Swiss chocolate, heavenly hash, divinity, Milky Ways and Mars bars. Everything from the normal to the exotic was here. I could hardly decide what to try and what not to try so I picked a little of everything. Well, actually just a little of what I though sounded good.Chocolate and sugar being very important to me. 

I looked for Katie and saw her deep in conversation with Darian. Was that a twinge of jealousy I felt? I blushed a little at the thought of Katie showing so much attention to Darian. I shook my head to clear it. They would have a lot to talk about as they both attended Hogwarts, Darian was two years ahead of Katie. 

I looked at the wizarding candy shelf and grabbed two chocolate frogs and was going to take some Every Flavored Beans too but Isis prevented me from making that mistake again by giving me a warning growl from the shelf above them. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks for reminding me Isis, I don't think that I want another puke flavored one," I stuck my tongue out in disgust and Isis fixed me with her blue eyes and gave a short meow before jumping past me and landing on the counter in front of Darian and Katie. Darian laughed and picked up Isis.

"She's telling me to quit flirting with the customers and to channel that attention into something else, mainly paying attention to her," Darian said. Katie laughed "Can you handle all these customers father?" he asked grinning.

"Oh, I don't know, " his father grinned back and nodded Darian towards the storeroom. 

Darian laughed as he left the room taking Isis with him. Katie turned back to me. 

"Well, do you have all you want?"

"No," I answered quickly. 

Katie smirked, this was one of our games we always played when we were here as children. I began to point out several other items that I wanted, which was of course the whole store. Mr. Conrad began to laugh; he knew this game too well. Katie rolled her eyes and picked out a few Chocolate Frogs for herself and some Muggle gum. I wondered why she liked that stuff, the taste was terrible and the bubbles were pathetic. 

"Some excellent choices, both of you," Mr. Conrad said as he tallied up to the totals. We paid him and then he showed us to the door, waving as we left. 

Once outside we began to eat little by little our hoard of candy. Katie popped a piece of gum in her mouth and I practically died as I bit into one of the Specials, it was wonderful. Katie quickly stole one from me and put it into her bag. I shrugged I still had ten left that I and I alone was going to demolish when I got home.

"I better get home,' I sighed as we walked. "Mum will wonder about me soon."

"How about if you come over tomorrow? I'll show you the new broomstick my parents just bought me," she finished her sentence then blew a bubble, it popped and we were forced to stop walking so she could get the gum off her chin.

"Can I ride it?" I said with a mixture of enthusiasm and fear. I had never been on a broomstick before.

"I'll have to show you the right way, like we were taught at Hogwarts."

"Sure, anything."

Katie looked at me and smiled. At the lake our paths differed.

"Bye, Katie I'll see you tomorrow," I said excitedly.

"Bye Remus," Katie fixed me with a strange gaze then hugged me. "Be careful."

I returned her embrace a little fearful at her sudden change in demeanor. What did she see when she looked at me like that? What was even creepier was that her gaze had almost been a dead ringer for Old Welnith's right before she uttered those words to me.

"I'm always careful," I said looking up at her.

Katie blinked then smiled back at me, she began to walk away. She stopped and turned to wave at me. I waved back, worried by the sad look in her eyes. I turned and began to walk the path that would lead me to the comfort of home. Away from all this strangeness that had been a part of today. I shook my head; well at least tomorrow will be an improvement, I thought to myself as I continued to walk.

I opened one of my Chocolate Frogs to eat it but more importantly to look at the card. I had almost all of them by now. Except this one. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the card. It was a new one. I read the back first as it was facing upwards:

## He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

### Perhaps the most evil Wizard to date, far outranking even 

Grindelwald at the height of his career. Not much is known 

about him. It is rumored that he is responsible for the deaths

of Fourty-Nine Witches and Wizards to date.

I turned the card over and saw that he was not in his picture, except for a long fingered hand that was trying to grasp at something. I watched as the fingers straightened again then suddenly the hand balled into a victorious fist, shook then relaxed and opened up again. Then it disappeared from the card totally. I shivered and for some reason turned the card over again:

### …responsible for the deaths of Fifty Witches and Wizards to date

I shivered again. I then shoved He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into my pocket, looking at the card gave me a sick feeling and I was shaken by what I had seen. Had I just witnessed the untimely demise of number Fifty? 

More to Come Soon….


	5. Default Chapter Title

# A Life Forever Altered

By: WeasleyTwin1

# Chapter Five

Finally, I made it home. When I arrived I found the front door opened and there was a man that I recognized as the Minister of Magic. What would the Minister of Magic be doing here, I thought to myself as I made my way towards the opened door. Then my face lit up with happiness, the Minister of Magic usually came by after Father had returned from a scouting mission. They would meet and discuss all that was found out over dinner. This was how I learned a lot of information about happenings in the world. 

These meetings were fascinating, father always had stories of interesting creatures he had meet or had to deal with throughout his travels. John Andrews, the Minister of Magic enjoyed hearing these tales too as well as getting the information he needed. I smiled at the thought of father's return as I bounded into the room and set the herbs on the table. 

The instant I entered the room, I noticed the atmosphere was tense and Mum's head jerked up as she caught my sudden movement of throwing the herbs down.

"Oh, Remus," she said, holding out her hands to me. 

"Mum, what's wrong?" I said as she pulled me into her embrace. I had a bad feeling that I already knew what was wrong.

"Lad," said Mr. Andrews in his soft Irish accent. "Lad, your father's…your father's dead."

I knew and understood what I had just heard but I refused to believe it. I looked from Mum to Mr. Andrews and back to Mum again, tears threatening the spill unchecked down my cheeks. 

"How?" I managed to croak out, past the lump forming in my throat. 

" We're not sure, exactly," Mr. Andrews said with some difficulty, I noticed tears trying to work their way past his eyes. "We think it was an accident, the Ministry is looking into it right now." 

My eyes narrowed in anger, tears began to stream down my face and I hugged Mum closer to me and said barely audibly.

"Voldemort killed my father."

Mum's head shot up at the mention of the name and Mr. Andrews gave me a startled look, a look which told me he suspected the same thing. 

"We don't know any details yet…How do you know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

I shrugged at Mr. Andrews' question and turned away from him.

"I'm really sorry Beatrice, your husband was a good man, one of our best…he was a good friend. He'll be honored with the Order of Merlin, 1st Class." 

Mr. Andrews paused, he was torn between his duty to the Ministry and his grief at the loss of a friend. I could tell he wanted to stay here and help. He wanted to be able to share our loss, a loss that he felt too. He sighed and rubbed his hand across his eyes.

"I…I better get going. We'll tell you details as we get them. Expect my owl soon…" he paused again, knowing that words of sympathy were not enough. "If you need…want to talk Beatrice my door is open."

Mum looked up, a ghost of a smile on her face. 

"Thank-you, John."

Mr. Andrews took her hand and held it for a while, then nodded and left the house closing the door behind him. Before, he did however, I noticed his shoulders heave with a shuddering sob.

Then mum began to cry. I held on to her and cried with her. I tried to think of comforting things to say, like she always did to me when I was upset but I found that I couldn't. My mind was whirling in pain and confusion. All I could see was Voldemort's clinched fist and my father…dead.

I heard the birds chirping their happy songs of daybreak and realized that we had sat like this all night. I looked towards the window and saw the sun peeking through the curtains and while a new dawn is suppose to bring new hope all I could think about was how my life had been altered in one night. My father was gone and Mum…I'm sure Mum would never be the same without him. 

"Mum?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing what she might say or if she would speak at all. 

She didn't move.

"Mum?"

Then slowly she looked up at me and I nearly broke down in tears again as I saw a look of such loss and grief reflected in her eyes. I shut my eyes to keep the tears from starting again and hugged her closer to me.

"Remus," she said, her voice hoarse. "Oh, Remus"

She pulled me so fiercely into her embrace that the breath was nearly knocked out of me. She didn't cry though, perhaps she had cried all she could. I put my face into her shoulder and saw only darkness as I closed my eyes, then I saw the hand…the clenched fist that had claimed my father and I thought I heard a hollow, high laugh…

There was a knock at the door. My head shot up. I had fallen asleep and not even known it. Mum didn't move she just stared vacantly at the wall opposite. The knock came again. I left Mum and answered the door, giving a backwards glance I as I left her, I saw a bit of life come back into her eyes for a few seconds. The Anderson's were at the door, Katie her Mum and Father. 

"Beatrice, I just heard," said Mrs. Anderson, "I'm so sorry."

Mum, rose, a little more life coming to her features then was there before and she embraced Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Katie. 

"Thank you for coming," she said, still a little hoarsely, then she looked down at the ground.

Mrs. Anderson smiled, a little concern in her gentle eyes, and then took Mum by the arm.

"You look terrible Beatrice."

Mum actually laughed and allowed Mrs. Anderson to take her down the hall and into her bedroom. I heard more sobs and a few words…"He's not dead." Mr. Anderson shook his head and wiped some tears from his eyes, then said

"Your father was a good man, Remus. We were all year mates along with John, the Minister of Magic. Your father was a great wizard, one of the best in his area."

I felt myself begin to cry and I looked down at the floor. Katie put her arm around my shoulder. I looked up at her and saw that she too was crying. Then the dam just exploded and tears came rushing out. I tried to stop them but it was too late. Katie turned my head into her shoulder and held me tightly as we both wept. 

"She's asleep," Mrs. Anderson's voice penetrated the haze of my sorrow and I looked up to see that she had reentered the room, a sad expression on her face. "We're going to stay here for a few days, Remus. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head as I left Katie's embrace and sat down at the table. Around me Mrs. Anderson went about the household tasks, including making breakfast. As she worked, she would sigh and wipe away tears. Mr. Anderson was sitting across from me, his eyes unfocused as if he was seeing another time. Katie was leaning up against the wall with her eyes closed. I tugged on her sleeve, she opened her eyes quickly and looked around fearful, she had fallen asleep standing up. I pointed down the hallway and began to walk away. Katie followed.

"When I've got breakfast ready, I'll get you," Mrs. Anderson called to us. Katie turned and said, "okay" in a sleepy voice. 

Mr. Anderson still sat brooding, "I can't believe he's gone, Lizzie," I heard him say before I closed the door to my room

Katie sat down on my bed and stretched out, a little ironic smile on her face.

"You're room doesn't look to different to mine, darn."

I found myself smiling and I sat next to her. She looked at me and frowned, I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Remus."

"I know, I'm just worried about Mum," I looked in the direction of Mum's room. 

Katie nodded as she fingered the end of her shirt…

"Mr. Andrews, the Minister of Magic came by this morning and told us. He was so grief-stricken about the whole thing. They were quite a group at Hogwarts, My father, Mr. Andrews and your father. A group of trouble makers the way Father and Mum tell it."

The last time I had seen Father had been four months ago, leaving for this assignment. He was so serious about his work that I found it hard to believe that he would cause trouble at school. Not that he was devoid of a sense of humor, he was funny and enjoyed telling animated stories to me at bedtime and he was prone to setting pranks on my birthdays. This past birthday he had set Fillibuster Fireworks around my bed that went off when I got up. It scared me to death almost, but I laughed when Father poked his head into the doorway laughing. 

He always bought us whatever we wanted, but it wasn't what he bought my Mum and I that made me know he loved us. It was the time that we spent together at home as a family that proved his love for us…also the way he protected us. There had been a time on a full moon where a pack of Werewolves had blocked our path home and Father threw a protection spell over us and he banished the pack with silver arrows. He didn't kill them just forced them to flee. I wondered why he let them go. 

As I thought about all the times with my Father I found myself smiling at the memories. I remembered every present, ever Christmas party and every Quidditch game we went to over the years. I found that I wished for my Father even more now. I looked down at the ground and sighed. Katie put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up. 

I smiled and asked Katie to tell me what she knew. She was glad to tell all that her parents had told her about their days at Hogwarts. I found some of the things she told me hard to believe, my father would never lay pranks in a professors office. It blew my mind to hear the stories she was telling me. 

"You're a lot like your father, Remus."

I looked at her, a "yeah, right" sort of expression on my face.

"Really?"

She nodded her head and smiled, "You'll probably be an unholy terror at Hogwarts too."

I smiled then looked down at the ground. Unholy…that word brought back all the horrors of the night. I saw the Card again. 49 change to 50. News that my father was dead. I shuddered and sobbed involuntarily. Katie turned my face towards her and she looked deeply into my eyes, a look of concern flashed across her face.

"Are you okay, Remus?"

I looked at her, shocked at the question, and then quickly lowered my head again. She took my chin and raised my face upwards. 

"I…I…"

It was then that, for some reason, that I removed the Voldemort card from my pocket and held it up in front of my face. My eyes even with the number of kills Voldemort had been responsible for…it had changed again…now it read 55. I also told her about Old Welnith's prediction. Katie listened, a growing look of concern on her face with every word I spoke. I began to wish that I had said nothing. I even wondered what caused me to remove the card in the first place. 

"What do you think it all means?"

"I'm not sure, but I know who will know. Professor Dumbledore."

I knew a little about Professor Dumbledore, he was the new Headmaster. He had been the Transfiguration teacher for a while and he was the logical choice for Headmaster when Professor Dippet had died. Old Welnith had also painted his portrait for the school.

"I'll tell him and see what he says."

I nodded and smiled up at Katie as Mrs. Anderson called "Breakfast!" from the kitchen

*

The Anderson's stayed for about three weeks. I think they stayed mostly to make sure that Mum didn't do anything stupid. She didn't come out of her room and I was growing worried about her more and more as those weeks progressed. I know that she ate and talked and seemed to be getting better thanks the Mrs. Anderson's help and concern. Then on the Wednesday of the third week Mum came out from her room. I was so happy to see her. She smiled and hugged me, but I could tell that deep down she was still in agonizing pain over the loss. Loss is a bitter friend to have.

That Friday the Anderson's left, they had too, Katie had gotten her Hogwarts Letter for the new term, which was staring in a week. I was sad to see them go, I wanted so much for them to stay. 

"I'll send you an owl when I find out anything,' said Katie as she hugged me a little tighter then she had before. "Just keep yourself and your Mum safe."

I nodded as Katie hugged me again and kissed me, then followed her parents. She turned to wave one last time and then they were gone over the hill. Mum closed the door and turned to look around the room. I just stood there looking at the floor by the door. I was wondering if Katie believed what I had told her about the Voldemort card and if she believed that I had "witnessed" my father's death on it.

"A sickle for you thoughts," Mum's quiet voice said into the darkness.

I looked up at her and smiled. 

"I was just thinking how great it will be when I finally get to go to Hogwarts."

A smile quickly grew across her face. Her face lit up with joy and anticipation. Mum was back to normal…at least for now.

"I was wondering when you would come into your powers. I'll have to show you some magic, at least some basic Herbalism and Astronomy, of course your father, "she paused for a moment. "Your father would've been better suited to teach you Astronomy, he loved the stars, he was the only reason I passed that class," tears filled her eyes.

"Don't worry Mum I'll make you both proud."

I don't know why I said that. It was a foolish thing. I guess I was just trying to make her feel better. She smiled at me and the tears vanished from her eyes.

"I'm sure you will Remus."

A/N: Rowling owns the characters, except for the ones I added who all belong to me. Ummmm, well there is more…the next chapter is the one. I know that this contradicts what Remus said about his parents helping him after the bite. But, his father will show up again later in the story to help him. Read and Review. ThanksJ


End file.
